Questionable
by Lingering-Shadow
Summary: Ed's crushing on Roy and yearning for something more. Perhaps Envy can help. I don't know the EXACT pairing yet. Kinda AU? Plenty of lemons and limes for the big kidsD
1. Chapter 1

The lights began to dim as the movie started. Ed snuggled into the seat with a large popcorn and coke. Sighing, he shoved handfuls of popcorn into his mouth. He didn't actually want to watch a movie. What he needed was a distraction. As the previews played on the screen, Ed let his mind wander into mindlessness.

Before Ed totally spaced out, he heard a familiar voice.

"Is here a good?"

He froze. _Oh, dear god. You're kidding. _Ed craned his neck to the aisle to find Roy and some woman shuffling their way into some seats. That happened to be right in front of him. Ed shrank into his seat. _You're fucking shitting me. _

But, lo and behold, there was Roy. Roy, the man who gave Ed the butterflies. The man who could be charming, if not a total ass. Roy, who helped nurse Ed's broken heart after Winry's rejection. Roy.

There he sat, flirting with some chick he probably met today. Laughing and kissing her like a reunited lover.

_I can't believe my luck. I…I don't need this. _

Ed got up and fled the auditorium. As soon as he was past the double doors, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning to see who accosted him, Ed was paralyzed.

"Roy?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! I know. The first "chapter" was super short and relatively clean. Sorry. To make up for it, I have smut. Enjoy :D

* * *

Ed caught himself staring back at Roy's mesmerizing onyx eyes.

"Fancy meeting you here," Roy chuckled, "Are you by yourself?"

"Yeah, what about?" Ed was trying so hard to keep calm. Roy's hand, still resting on his shoulder, was unbearably warm. _I don't need this false hope. I don't need it._

"Mind getting your hands off me? I have to go," Ed muttered, shuffling Roy's hand away.

"Really, now? The movie just started."

Ed could tell he didn't seem convinced.

"Yeah, I just remembered Al-"

Ed didn't have the heart to finish the sentence. Bring Al into this? Before he could just dash into the street, Roy pushed Ed into an empty corridor.

"Don't lie to me," whispered Roy. "Your face is telling me another story."

Roy leaned closer and whispered-no, moaned- into Ed's ear.

"What's wrong?"

_Oh fuck. Is he teasing me? _

Ed shivered as he felt fingertips trail down his back. Answers could wait. _Do it again._

"You like that?" Roy asked as he began to knead the blonde boy's ass. He chuckled as Ed flushed red.

"I have a proposition for you," Roy continued, his hand slinking towards the crotch of embarrassed boy in front of him. Ed's eyes widened. In a split second, his hand started to fondle the young alchemist's hardening dick.

Laughing, Roy turned his gaze to Ed's soft neck. As Roy lapped slowly at dip and curve, Ed was seeing stars. He could feel it coming. Just one more stroke….

At that moment, Roy let go of Ed's cock.

Panting, Ed cried for release.

"What do you say," simpered the flame alchemist.

"Please, Roy. Please….finish," Ed whispered.

Before Ed could even blink, Roy was replaced with a grinning Envy. Envy snatch Ed's hands apart and forced his legs open.

"How would you like to be fuck buddies?" Envy beamed.

"Are you fucking crazy? Why the fuck would I want-MMMmmm"

"You wanted me to finish, right?"

Envy rubbed Ed's balls with his knee, putting slight pressure on them.

"If you agree, I'll continue. Maybe, we can have some fun in the bathroom," he breathed, "If you want."

In an instant, the wonderful knee was removed and Ed was left slouching against the wall.

Envy, towering over, chirped, "I'm waiting."

Ed thought it over.

"You'll be Roy, won't you," Ed whimpered, "Please?"

Envy laughed his reply.

"Of course," said Envy, "The choice is up to you."

What are the odds that Roy would love him? Besides, if Roy did love him, Ed really doubted that it would last forever. Roy was known to have wandering hands.

Bright with lust, Ed stared up at Envy at Envy and gave his answer.

"I'll do it."

* * *

Where do YOU want them to bang first? The restroom stalls? Ed's place? Message me and I'll figure out what the hell I should do. Comment! Critique! Please, just love me! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not posting this sooner, but I've had a stupidly busy week. If this seems like a horribly disappointing chapter, I apologize. **

**I'll make it up to you :) Hehe…**

* * *

Yelps and curses saturated the air, which was heavy with the animalistic passion.

"What the fuck do you-" Ed gasped, feeling hands rubbing, teasing his nipples through his shirt.

During the flurried courtship, the pair traversed the bedroom until they had reached the foot of the bed. Envy, swiping at Ed's foot, landed the blond into the bed with minimal effort.

"Ow! Watch it, you ass. I'm not your woman!"

Envy smirked.

"Oh? You're just about a woman's size."

Ed bristled with fury.

"Oh fuck off! I don't need this! I don't need you!"

Envy gripped Ed's wrists and peered into surprised eyes. He held the gaze until the blond glanced away.

"Look at me, Ed. Look."

Reluctantly, the boy did. Staring back at him was the stern, comforting face of Roy Mustang. He leaning to breathe in the teen's ear.

"Tell me. If you don't want me to stay, I will leave. Is that what you want?"

Ed swallowed hard and bit his tongue.

Squirming slightly, the blond reached up and kissed the charcoal haired man.

* * *

Envy sat in a queen sized bed, bored out his mind. Luck managed to snag him the infamous Full Metal Alchemist, but skill allowed him to keep the blond firework under control. Ed spat fire when Envy suggested Ed be the bottom. Of course, Envy was prepared. With gag and handcuffs in hand, the teen was quieted. At least, until he fucked him. Ed may have been a virgin, but, goddamn, he was delicious. With each thrust, Ed's moans broke past the gag, filling the room with erotic noises. That had only served to make Envy harder and his thrusts faster.

Yawning, Envy got up and pulled on his pants. As he glided across the room, he couldn't help but devise more _pleasurable_ games to play with the sleeping blond.

* * *

**Like I said, I have failed you. I promise to add more smut to the next chapter. I also pledge to write longer chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

I know. This is probably the short chapter*cough*paragraph*cough*. Once I finish taking my class, I can devote my time to writing what you people want: sweet man-on-boy action :D

* * *

Roy couldn't believe it. Ed, Mount Vesuvius personified, was quiet.

"Are you guys having some sort of bet or something? Ed's being acting funny recently."

Hawkeye shook her head.

"Why," she asked absent-mindedly as she returned to the task at hand.

"He just seemed a little off. That's all I'm a little worried."

Hawkeye sighed," Perhaps he's lonely. Al has been gone for about two months. I wouldn't be surprised if he was acting out or something for some attention."

Roy pursed his lips.

"Sooo. What exactly do I need to do?"

"Talk to him. Take him out to dinner. I don't know!"

"And stop worrying about Ed when you haven't touched those damn papers. Get your ass back to work," she growled, "**NOW**."

* * *

"Will you stop that," breathed Ed, wiggling with nervous energy, "Roy's gonna be here in an hour."

"Oh, don't worry about. Everything's been prepped, Envy simpered,"And besides, I only want to make sure everything runs smoothly tonight."

"You'll keep your hands to yourself, won't you?"

"MMmmmmmm-god! Stop fucking around with the remote!"

Envy glanced at the clock hanging above the bed.

"Sure," Envy chuckled, "That reminds me. I need to stick the roast in the oven."

As he sauntered out of the room, Envy could help but have a little more fun until their guest came. Sticking a hand in his pocket, he twisted a dial that just so happened to be on the remote of a certain vibrator that was lodged in a certain blond boy. Listening closely, Envy could hear soft moans and grunts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy shit! I actually wrote a chapter today! Err. Typed a chapter today. I wrote this some time ago, but never had the chance to post it. I am so smart XD (P.S. this is raw, as in, I kinda didn't thoroughly read it. So if there are any mistakes, please tell me.) **

* * *

"Take off your shoes. I just got these floors cleaned."

Roy blinked. No greeting. But, then again, this was Ed.

After taking off his shoes, Roy sought to bridge the silence with some small talk.

"Soo… What's for dinner," Roy asked, hoping that the pipsqueak could at least make SOMETHING edible.

"Don't know," Ed snorted as he set the table, "He wouldn't tell me anything."

Roy perked at the word.

"_He_? Who's he? Is someone else here?"

Sighing, Ed shuffled into the kitchen and came back with a young man. Ed leaned in to whisper something into the man's ear, and as Ed pulled back, the blonde looked suspiciously nervous. A feline grin lapped the stranger's face and he chuckled. Wiping his hands on a towel, he stuck his hand forward and introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Aleixandre. Nice to meet you."

"Name's Roy. Likewise," chirped he as amiably as he could, "I take it you're Ed's roommate."

Aleixandre twisted back into a mysterious smile.

"Why, yes. I'm _terribly_ sorry for barging into your date," simpered the brunette, "If you like, I can leave."

Before Roy could shove this asshole out the door, Ed mumbled something.

"Please. Stay."

Roy stared wide-eyed at the blonde.

Pigs must be flying now.

"If you insist. And you, Roy," inquired Aleixandre, none too innocently.

Roy could feel his blood boiling. Gritting his teeth, he wished to brain the brown-haired brat with whatever was close at hand.

"I'm _perfectly_ fine."

_That iron vase would do nicely_, Roy thought, with a sadistic grin.

"Roy, what the fuck is up with your face?"

"Nothing, my _dearest_ fullmetal. Absolutely nothing."

* * *

Dinner was surprisingly good. The roast was moist and flavorful. If it weren't for the long punctuated silences, this might have been the best date Roy ever had.

_Whoa. This was certainly not a date. Not with Ed. Ed is the farthest thing from the word sex. _

Removing himself from his thoughts, Roy glanced at his host. At the head of the table, Ed had swallowed the first serving and was poking uninterestedly at some bits of broccoli. Aleixandre began picking up dishes and currying them to the kitchen.

"Ed, if you're done eating, please take your plate inside," called the brunette.

Silently, Ed obeyed without any complaint.

Roy was now completely dumfounded.

Quickly, Roy grabbed his phone and dialed like the wind. As soon as someone picked up, Roy hoarsely shouted:

"Havoc, have you gotten laid this entire week?"

Silence.

"Uhhh…No?"

Roy hung up. The universe was still in working order. He looked out the window.

Outside, the sun was setting in vibrant hues of marigold, daffodil, and rose.

_Wait, is the sun setting in the right direction?_

Suddenly, he heard a clinking of glass and the fast shuffling of feet. When Roy turned around, there was no one to be found. There was, however, crème brûlée, softly steaming. As tempting as they were, Roy was **not** going to choose now to be a bad guest. So he waited for his hosts to come.

Five minutes passed and there was no sight or sound of the two men.

"_Mmmmmm…._" came a rather dirty sound from the kitchen.

Almost breaking down the kitchen door, Roy found Aleixandre wiping his hand on a dish cloth and Ed, who looked like someone had caught him with his pants down.

"Ed, what is that on your lip," asked Roy, who brought attention to some white fluid on the corner of the blonde's mouth.

Aleixandre raised his eyebrow. Chuckling, he swiped at the offending scrap with the dish cloth.

"Just some whipped cream," the brunette laughed, lifting a can of the supposed substance.

Like clockwork, Ed muttered, "I'm not feeling too well. I'm gonna go to bed."

He exited the kitchen, leaving Roy with Aleixandre.

"You still want dessert?"

Roy shook his head and grabbed his jacket.

As he put on his shoes, Roy asked Ed's insufferable roommate to bid goodnight to the ill blonde.

"Sure. I'd be glad to," purred Aleixandre.

Roy wanted so badly to punch the guy, but once again, he didn't want to be a bad guest.

Whatever.

"Bye, Roy," Aleixandre called out as Roy was leaving.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

* * *

**I...like italics.**

**I write pathetic chapters T-T Hopefully, once I throw some delicious conflict, this story will start getting interesting. Building tension is boring:/**


	6. Chapter 6

**I split this thingy into two chapters so I could improve on the second half. Enjoy yourself some cocktease;) **

* * *

Roy clung to his trench coat as he reached the entrance of Ed's condo. After ringing the bell, he waited for the blonde munchkin to open the door. Instead, that annoying brunette appeared, shirtless and surprised.

"Can I help you," inquired the inhabitant of Ed's condo.

"Yeah. Can you get Ed for me?"

In an instant, a smirk appeared over Aleixandre's face.

_I swear to fucking god, if he gives that damn face again, I'll- _

Suddenly, Roy heard scrambling and hurried footsteps. Standing wrapped in a thin blanket was Ed, red and shivering.

"H-h-hey."

"Ed, are you okay," asked Roy, gently caressing Ed's forehead.

"_Jesus_, you're burning up! You should stay home today and rest."

Ed nodded and pulled the blanket closer around his shoulders. Roy frowned.

Taking care to remove his shoes, Roy nudged the feverish blonde to the room the boy came from. Before Roy could touch the doorknob, Ed deflected Roy's outstretched hand and spun around to face him. An eyebrow shot up.

"Uhhh..My room's messy."

"You once wore the same shirt for an entire month. There's no way your room could look or_ smell_ any worse."

Before the blonde could respond, Roy pushed through and opened the door.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Your room isn't-"

Roy blinked.

Staring back at him was….

* * *

**Hey, kids! We've just about hit the climax of this poorly conceived story! 8D Bring out the champagne! **


End file.
